gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lei Elgona
Lei Elgona also called the Houseboat Fleet, is a location in Gravity Rush 2. The lowest level of Jirga Para Lhao, it is a ramshackle collection of run-down houseboats, shanties, and wooden structures that sits at the bottom of the city. It is wrapped in a perpetual haze of fog, and is home to the city's lower classes. History Gravity Rush 2 Kat first ventures to Lei Elgona during the mission "Circles in the Water", where she follows the Angry Centipede, a gang that was stealing ore, to their hideout to confront them . However, after confronting the gang, she'll realize that their true motive is to steal ore to feed the starving people of Lei Elgona. Because of this, she helps them drive off a troop of Garrison forces, who happened to be raiding their area, and befriends them, secretly delivering a supply of ore to the townsfolk afterwards (to which Lisa and Vogo were not happy about). In the mission "Separate Tables", Kat is hired by a wealthy woman in Lei Havina to deliver fuel for a party. However, if the player so chooses, she can deliver the fuel to Lei Elgona instead, where the citizens use it to warm their food and water. Regardless of her choice, Kat returns to Lei Havina to learn that the Council has plans to build a new amusement park facility in Lei Elgona, sending the Garrison to raze the buildings and clear out the current residents. Outraged, Kat descends to the now-burning Houseboat Fleet and confronts the military. She manages to repel them, but not before being defeated by their secret weapon: a mind-controlled Raven, whom they call "Night Gale." At the end of the "And the Soldier's Wife?" mission, the Council announces that, along with the citizens of Lei Colmosna and Banga, the people of Lei Elgona are to be sent to work in the mines. However, as their control over the city is broken in the subsequent episode, this does not come to pass. Locations Manholes * Angry Centipede Hideout Challenge Missions * Stasis Field Battle Trivia * With a large number of extremely similar-looking buildings and boats, Lei Elgona is a notoriously difficult location for Treasure Hunts. It is recommended that the player try to determine the elevation of the treasure in the photo, as oftentimes the treasure is placed closer to the bottom of the fleet than to the top. * There is a rivalry between people living in Lei Elgona and Lei Havina. ** In the side-mission, I Have a Rendezvous with You, a father from Lei Havina was initially angry to find out that his daughter was running away from him to fall in love with a man living in Lei Elgona. He accused the man of being a gold-digger and believes he will not care for his daughter once they were married. However, after witnessing the man risking his life to defend his daughter from Nevi, he admits that he was wrong and happily accepted the man into his family. ** In another side-mission, Shifter's Choice, a boy in Lei Elgona admitted that his parents told him to not talk to people from Lei Havina. * The music of this area is very similar to the music of the title menu in the game. However with this version, it is played more slowly with a harp, guitar, and violin. Gallery lei elgona map.png|Map of Lei Elgona GRAVITY RUSH™ 2_20170520184943.png|Kat standing outside the entrance to the Angry Centipede's hideout lei elgona water tank.jpeg|The fleet's water tank, which filters rainwater for the citizens to use 20170520_1851_15442_.jpeg|Kat sits with a citizen of Lei Elgona who is apparently drowning his woes in drink 20170520_1854_22122_.jpeg|A Lei Elgona girl waves to Kat Video Kohei Tanaka - Lei Elgona レイ・エルゴーナ (Gravity Rush 2 Gravity Daze 2 Full Soundtrack) Gravity Rush 2 OST - Lei Elgona Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Article stubs